(a) Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to luminaires which are mountable on vertical surfaces. More specifically the invention relates to a multipurpose mounting feature for panel-mounted luminaires such as those used with partition panels in modular office furniture systems.
(b) Description of Related Art
Modular open office furniture systems incorporating a wide range of workstation partitions, worksurfaces, storage units, accessories and the like are well known and widely used where highly adaptable office workspaces that are easily rearranged and reconfigured are desired. The partition panels of such systems are typically configured to receive mountable worksurfaces, shelves, storage units and the like at a variety of positions, or alternatively to accept brackets that receive such units. A common technique for mounting such furniture units consists of the use of brackets that engage the modular panels and incorporate one or more upwardly-oriented, hook-like extensions or flanges that are, in turn, received in a compatibly and suitably fashioned slot or channel integral to the furniture component. Furthermore, by providing mountable furniture units that incorporate horizontally elongated (or continuous) mounting channels, flexibility is provided in the horizontal positioning of the unit with regard to the brackets and/or with regard to the partition panels.
Luminaires are often used in conjunction with conventional modular office furniture systems. Such luminaires may be task lights that direct their output in a downward direction only to illuminate work surfaces located below the luminaires, ambient lights that direct their output in an upward direction only to illuminate ceilings and give general lighting to the space, or task/ambient luminaires that provide both downward and upward directed light. These luminaires are often fashioned as elongated units suitable for use with linear type fluorescent lamps and are capable of providing broad areas of lighting for horizontal worksurfaces and associated partition panels. Nominal 1″ diameter (T8) lamps are the most popular lamps for these applications, however, narrower ⅝″ diameter (T5) lamps are gaining popularity due to their inherent energy efficiency and improved performance in smaller luminaires.
Luminaires are typically mounted to the workstation partition panels at positions above the workstation surfaces and may incorporate elongated mounting features (similar to their furniture unit counterparts) to advantageously provide for flexibility in the positioning of the luminaires with regard to their respective mounting brackets. However, unlike furniture units, the luminaires are electrical devices and are thus fitted with power cords in accordance with applicable codes that connect the luminaires to electrical power supply outlets disposed either integral to the workstation, in an adjacent wall, or in the floor below the workstation. Accordingly, it is desirable to conceal the cord exit of the luminaire and to route the cord in an inconspicuous manner to a location where it can be suitably and desirably managed down to or below the worksurface.
Modular open-office furniture systems generally offer cord management accessories that facilitate the routing of power cords vertically from the desktop (or from below the desktop) to elevated luminaires at certain locations in the workstation. Often, however, the luminaire cord exit location does not correspond to the preferred vertical cord management location. Thus, horizontal management of the cord along the length of the luminaire is required to deliver the cord to the vertical cord management location.
Horizontal management of the cord behind or atop the luminaire is commonly achieved using individual cord management clips affixed to the luminaire. These are installed in the field and often must be purchased separately in addition to the luminaire. Most commonly, a double-sided adhesive pad is employed to affix the cord management clips to the rear of the luminaire, thus making the clips difficult to remove once they are installed and rendering them virtually impossible to reposition or reuse in the event that the wire management requirements of the workstation change. Furthermore, managing the cord along the rear of the luminaire does not fully conceal the cord. Additionally, passage of the cord along the rear of the luminaire is often interrupted by the aforementioned luminaire brackets. That is, the bracket extending from the panel and mounted to the luminaire obstructs the cord as it traverses the rear of the luminaire. Thus, at the bracket locations, the cord must either be dropped downward from the luminaire and routed to the electrical outlet or wrapped over or under the bracket and then continued along the rear of the luminaire. Both of these options results in premature and undesired exposure of the cord and thus disadvantageously limit the cord management capabilities of the luminaire.
Therefore, a panel-mounted luminaire is desired that overcomes these disadvantages and offers improved luminaire mounting and cord management capabilities. Specifically, a luminaire is desired having a mounting feature that is flexible and adaptable to various modular designs, that is aesthetically pleasing to the user, that does not require excess accessory parts for cord management, and that maintains cost-effectiveness and ease of installation and reposition.